


A Bad Idea

by chronicopheliac



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Foiled Plans, Kink Meme, M/M, Movie Night at Hannibal's, Silly, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7663072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicopheliac/pseuds/chronicopheliac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal and Will plan a movie night for all their colleagues and friends as a distraction to sneak off and do some murderin'. Things don't go quite according to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

> From a Tumblr kink meme prompt: “They’re all watching the movie. They’re not even going to notice.”
> 
> This is set in a magical Season 2-ish AU where Bev is alive because I felt like it. SO THERE.

Hannibal’s grand ballroom, or great room, or whatever the fuck he called it, was converted into a mini movie theatre. It was actually a pretty nice set-up. All of the windows were covered with opaque blinds; a large projection screen sat centred before rows of cushioned seats, complete with cupholders.

Unsurprisingly, Hannibal had also procured a vintage-style popcorn machine, which sat in the far corner of the room. As it popped the scent wafted, completing the movie theatre effect. Will assumed the butter for the popcorn was made from people. He just wasn’t sure how he felt about it.

Soon, Hannibal’s other guests arrived: Jack and Bella, Bev, Alana, Price, Zeller. And, inexplicably, Freddie Lounds. A few others Will didn’t recognize arrived as well. He was introduced to several, including Mrs. Komeda. Regular dinner guests, it seemed. Inside he felt a twist in his gut, but on the outside he flashed a friendly smile and recommended the buttered popcorn. 

He wondered if the twinkle in Hannibal’s eye was some kind of special effect. Maybe it was just a European thing.

They had planned this, he and Hannibal. Get everyone into a room, distracted. A little film festival showcasing some of Akira Kurosawa’s finest films. It would buy them time, and an alibi. There was a man in the neighbourhood that had a date with the Ripper, but of course it wouldn’t do to kill a man so close to home unless one could get away with it.

Everyone was seated. Hannibal had cleverly hired someone to introduce the films, some local film critic who jumped at the chance to play at Robert Osborne, so Hannibal wouldn’t have to. Will and Hannibal sat in the back row, at the end, for ease in sneaking away.

About thirty-five minutes into the first film, Will nudged Hannibal and leaned in to whisper.

“This is a bad idea.”

“You worry too much, Will.”

“I don’t think you’re worried enough. Someone’s going to see, and they’ll look for us. Or it could take too long. Maybe his plans changed. Maybe--”

“They’re all watching the movie. They’re not even going to notice.”

Will crossed his arms and harrumphed, kicking Hannibal in the shin for good measure.

Ten minutes later, Hannibal tugged at Will’s sleeve. “Will, it’s time. As we planned.”

“Hannibal, wait.”

“If you keep fretting, you’ll certainly draw attention to yourself. I’ll see you soon.” Hannibal headed for the side door. 

Cursing under his breath, Will followed close behind and grabbed Hannibal’s arm to tug him back. He opened his mouth to hiss out another argument when a noise from behind startled them both.

“Where are you two going in such a hurry?” It was Bev’s voice, too loud. 

Will felt caught, trapped. He froze, his hand still on Hannibal’s arm. Stupid, he thought, that they hadn’t factored in people getting up for bathroom breaks. At least, not at the same time. 

Will blurted out the first thing that popped into his head: “Make out.” He grimaced, covering his face with his free hand. _Why_ was that the first thing that popped into his head?

Hannibal, on the other hand, seemed delighted to play along and wrapped an arm around Will’s waist, nuzzling against his ear. It sent shivers down Will’s spine, and he was feeling more than a little overheated.

“Alas, we’ve been discovered. Perhaps we can yet sneak away, if you’ll graciously look the other way?”

Bev grinned and looked back at the chairs. No one was watching the movie. “No such luck, Doctor. Don’t stop on our account, go have a seat! Making out in the back row is the best reason to go to the movies!”

“Uh,” Will said. He had a response, he knew he did, but he couldn’t hold onto it against the sensation of Hannibal nibbling his ear.

“Couldn’t have said it better myself, Graham,” Bev said as she turned her head to address the group. “All right, we’re embarrassing Doctor Lecter’s boyfriend, back to the movie!”

Everyone faced the screen again, though Will could still hear giggling and whispering. He was mortified. 

He could have passed it off as a joke. That would have been better. He swayed a bit and felt Hannibal against him, bracing to take some of his weight. He leaned a little harder.

“Well, I suppose we’ll have to go back to our seats, won’t we? I must admit, I’ve never had the experience of making out in the back row.” Hannibal’s eyes crinkled, and they were sparkling again. How the fuck did he do that?

“I fucked it up.”

Hannibal smiled a little wider, leaning in to plant a kiss on Will’s mouth. “Strangely enough, I can’t bring myself to be too concerned.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Come flail with me on Tumblr!](http://chronicopheliac.tumblr.com/)


End file.
